


Auto Erotica

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funny little first-time PWP starring Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg and introducing... The Mommy Car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> They're not mine. Jim and Blair belong to a production company we all know and love, and the Expedition... well, I suppose that belongs to Ford. 

## Auto Erotica

by Meredith Lynne

Author's webpage: <http://www2.netdoor.com/~meredith/merry/merry.htm>

* * *

"So, what do you think, Sandburg? You like her, don't you?" Jim's eyes shone with expectant pride as he watched for his friend's reaction. 

Blair knew he was on very, very dangerous ground. Navigation here was going to take skill, finesse... control. "You didn't... you haven't signed anything, have you, Jim?" he said carefully. 

"Not yet," Jim answered, beaming. "That's what we're here for. I've waited a long time for this, Chief." 

[Oh, God. He's in love.] "No. Oh, no. Come on, man, things are bad enough as they are." 

"She's beautiful," Jim said, ignoring his partner's protests. "She's perfect." 

Blair closed his eyes, groaning inwardly. Not for the first time, he wondered how someone so...so _tough_...could be laid low by his own sense of aesthetics. [And bad taste,] Blair added, peering from between slitted eyelids at Jim's latest obsession. [God, what is the man thinking?] 

"Look," he said, trying again. "You know -- I mean, you have to know I care about you, right, Jim?" 

For just an instant, Jim glanced over at Blair, his own eyes narrowed. "Yes," he said carefully, suspicion dripping from the syllable like clear, cold water from a melting icicle. His blue eyes were distant, clouded with something bordering on passion. 

"So," Blair continued, becoming desperate, "you know I wouldn't say...what I'm about to say...if it weren't for your own good. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, okay?" He wrapped his hands around Jim's upper arm, trying to drag him away, recapture his attention. 

Jim's eyes focused suddenly, understanding dawning in his eyes. "You don't like the color," he said. "It's okay, kid, I'm not married to it--" 

"JIM! IT'S NOT--" Blair broke off, suddenly aware that shouting might attract unwanted attention. He lowered his voice to a harsh, strained whisper. "It's _not_ the color, man, the color is _fine_ \--" 

"Then what is it, Chief?" True confusion furrowed Jim's brow as he looked down into Blair's frantic eyes. 

"It's the whole package, Jim. Look. The F-150 was a great truck, okay? I miss it, too. But it was _teal_ , man. You think I didn't have to do some fast talking to explain that?" 

Jim frowned, a wounded expression settling over his features. "I like teal," he said defensively. "What's wrong with teal?" 

"What's wrong with it," Blair said, enunciating clearly, "is that you aren't supposed to know what teal _is_ , man, let alone brag about getting the last _teal_ truck on the lot for a week solid after you bought it. Call it blue, call it green, hell, call it _sea green_ if you have to, but you just don't go around knowing what _teal_ is and not expect to get treated differently." 

Jim shook his head. "That's nuts, Blair. Nobody gave a moment's thought to the color of my truck. Nobody said a word to me about it." 

"Yeah, because I told them _I_ picked the color," Blair grumbled. "Let me tell you, the hair jokes were bad enough without adding _that_ to my reputation." 

"Whatever," Jim said. "It doesn't matter now. This one's blue. Just blue, okay? Nobody ever questioned a man's sexual preference because he bought a blue automobile." 

There was just no getting through to the man. "Jim, it's a Ford Expedition." 

"And absolutely beautiful. For God's sake, Blair, she's a 4x4. She can go off-road. She's _tough_. A real *man's* car." 

"A real _mommie_ car," Blair corrected, enunciating clearly as he held Jim's gaze with his own and ignoring the stricken expression on his partner's face. "Built for carting the kids to cheerleading and soccer practice. Built for lugging groceries around. Jim, it's going to raise serious questions. I'm tellin' you this for your own good." 

Jim's features had hardened into an unflinching mask as Blair spoke, and his eyes were like twin chips of ice, freezing everything they touched. "You're just jealous," he said coldly. 

Blair's eyes widened incredulously, his mouth dropping open. "JEALOUS? Of _that_? Man, are you kidding?" 

"Hey, if I had to drive that hunk of junk you call a car, I'd be jealous, too." 

"Oh, man. That is so harsh. That is totally below the belt. The Corvair is a classic." 

"So are eight track tapes, but they're still over-priced at twenty cents a pop." 

Oh, now that _hurt_. "Fine," Blair said evenly, taking a deep breath. "Just don't come whining to me when Joe Frasier down in records starts to think he has a chance with you." 

"If Joe Frasier likes my new car, he might have more than just a _chance_ ," Jim said, matching Blair's tone. 

Blair's eyes widened in shock. God, had Jim just said...? " _What_ did you say?" 

"You heard me," Jim said, taking a step closer to his partner. 

Blair took a step back. Oh, man. This was a surprise. Blair had been so concerned about protecting Jim's rep at the station -- it had never occurred to him that Jim might know what color teal was for a _reason_. He licked suddenly dry lips, letting his eyes flick up to Jim's cautiously. 

Oh, man. There _was_ a reason. "Jim," he said placatingly. "I don't think this is the--" 

The words were lost as Blair found himself pressed up against the Expedition, gasping as Jim's large, warm length leaned into him. They were blocked from view by the closely packed mommie ca-- vehicles, large, looming, vehicles--and Jim seemed intent on taking advantage of the relative seclusion. Blair's breath left him in a rush as his eyes met the blue of his partner's gaze, his thoughts falling apart like a house of cards before a steady wind. 

"I like the Expedition," Jim said huskily, his mouth bare centimeter's from Blair's own. His hands came up and pressed against the car on either side of Blair's head, effectively trapping a quarry that had no real desire to escape. Warm breath ghosted over Blair's skin, and his knees turned to water. His eyes were focused on Jim's mouth and the wet glimpse of pink tongue that flicked behind the full lips as he spoke. The actual words were of secondary importance to the delightful movements that formed them, and Blair nodded without really hearing what had been said. 

"Sure, Jim," he said faintly. "Whatever." [Just stop talking and start doing what it looks like you're about to do,] Blair thought frantically, his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest, [and I'll agree to anything. Just anything...] 

"I like it a _lot_ ," Jim added, nudging at Blair's hips with his own. 

The friction against an erection that had already become painful was nearly more than Blair could stand; he moaned softly, deep in his throat, and his eyes fluttered closed. 

"In fact," Jim said, "it's kind of a turn on, the contrast, the cold metal and your heat..." He leaned closer, his tongue snaking out to flick against Blair's earlobe, toying with the small metal rings before sucking them into the warm cavern of his mouth. Teeth scraped across sensitive skin, and Blair gasped, his hips bucking forward involuntarily, seeking Jim's... 

...but Jim had moved back, created a space between their bodies through which he threaded a questing hand, gentle fingers. He found the rise of a nipple and brushed over it, returning to squeeze and pull gently until it hardened beneath his touch. Blair was nearly faint from surprise and the sudden onset of desire, breathless from the caresses his partner was dealing and oh, so ready for more. He arched into Jim's touch, breath coming hard and fast as the press of fingers over the thin material of his shirt intensified a need that was already well out of his control. "Jim," he said urgently, amazed that he still possessed the ability to speak.  
"Please...I.." 

"I know," Jim said. His own breath was harsh and uneven. Blair was thrilled at the sound, clear evidence of the mutuality of their desire. Emboldened, his hand moved up to the back of Jim's neck, pulling him down into a deep first kiss, unreserved and unrepentant. Their lips opened instantly, tongues meeting one another halfway and tangling sweetly, tastes mingling between them to create something new, something unique. Not Jim, not Blair, but a taste born of their passion. Even without the senses of a Sentinel Blair recognized it, memorized it, stored it in his heart forever. Should their lips never meet again, he would carry the imprint of this mingling with him for the rest of his life. 

Jim's hand eased down further and traced the length of Blair's cock through the fabric of his jeans, pressing firmly near the crown, then starting over at the base to start the stroke anew. The touch was both fire and water, white-hot urgency and soothing ecstasy combining in the dizzying rush to completion. Blair pushed against Jim's hand, his own fingers seeking a similar heat. The gasp that erupted from his lips when he found it was lost in the rough slide of their tongues. 

From the offering of that touch, escalation was inevitable. Blair sensed Jim's loss of control even before he felt the fingers at his belt. 

A quick check of Jim's eyes and the urgency of the swelling beneath Blair's fingers told him he had about thirty seconds to avoid being fucked brainless in the lot of the Cascade North Bay Ford Auto Dealership. Given that his own resistance was crumbling fast, he was fairly certain that any delay would result in either sudden discovery or really nasty gravel burns for both of them. 

Blair tore his lips away from Jim's and fought for breath. "Jim," he said quietly, urgently. "Jim, not here. C'mon, man. I want you--" the confession, held back so long, held its own desperate pleasure, "--but not _here_...." 

"Keys are in my back pocket," Jim said, between nips along the column of Blair's throat. "For the test drive." 

Blair hadn't had sex in the back of a car for... 

...well, at least three weeks. 

Too long, he decided. The advent of the automobile had opened avenues of privacy for young people who'd previously had none, and indirectly led to the sexual revolution of the sixties. Seen in that light, sex in the back of the Expedition could almost be considered research. 

It was all the justification Blair needed, and then some. 

Every one of those thirty seconds were needed as Blair fished the keys out of Jim's pocket and maneuvered the two of them into the vehicle. The back seats were already down, saving time and trouble; the interruption was negligible, and soon forgotten as passion displaced caution and expediency. 

"Yes," Jim breathed as Blair's lips skimmed over his throat, "like that. Just..." -- his voice broke on a hiss of indrawn breath as Blair's fingers found the buttons of his shirt -- "like that..." 

Blair was as careful as his own shaking hands would allow, spreading open Jim's shirt slowly and leaning back, just for a moment, to gaze down at the man who was about to become his lover. Jim's eyes, dark with hunger, were hot and deep. 

"I want you," Blair whispered to the friend behind those eyes. It was a confirmation of more than sexual desire, a request for more than passion in return, and for just a moment, Jim's expression softened. His hand reached up and tangled in the dark, soft curls at the back of Blair's head. 

"Blair." The word was spoken softy, almost reverently. 

"Yeah?" 

"It's not just about friendship anymore." 

Blair's breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't speak. The look on his friend's face stole his words. The depth of caring there was overwhelming, more so than the underlying passion, more so than anything Blair had ever faced. It offered everything and demanded everything and nearly destroyed Blair with its utter sweetness and promise. 

It was so much what he wanted, it almost broke his heart. 

"I want to go where this is taking us," Blair said softly. "I want it, Jim..." His voice broke, and he swayed forward, caught just in time by his lover's strong arms. 

"Then we'll go," Jim said softly, flashing that smile again. 

In the silence of the act they contemplated, Jim was the Guide and Blair followed him willingly...eagerly. Desperation and location prevented finesse; they settled for action, teeth and lips and tongues battling together for a common cause. They strained against one another, bodies seeking to consummate the union their hearts had promised. 

It was too sweet to end, and too intense to last. 

Jeans were pushed down, shirts pushed aside; they moved together, sweat easing the friction, arms pulling one another close as pleasure built between them. Blair was lost in the quiet insanity of touch, his senses filled with Jim. The heated slide as their cocks pressed together robbed him of thought, of anything but soft moans and incoherent pleas for more contact, deeper, harder thrusts... Jim's answer was definitive, care as forgotten as reason, passion overriding emotion for long, aching moments... 

Until it was too much, too strong, and Blair convulsed against his lover's body, coming hard and long as Jim's mouth captured his and swallowed the cry of release that threatened... 

...and muffled his own as seconds later Jim followed him over the edge, his climax pulsing between them in long, shuddering waves. 

They lay twined together, unwilling to move, shattered by the intensity of the sharing yet held together by the certainty of more to come. 

Jim's breath in his ear drew Blair back from the darkness behind his eyes. He focused, struggling to make sense out of the words. 

When understanding came, it left him laughing, gasping for breath yet again. 

"What do you think of the mommie car now, Blair...?" Jim said, nipping again at his lover's earlobe and smiling wickedly. 

"I love it," Blair said finally, when he was able to speak. "It's perfect. It's beautiful. I'll never have another bad thing to say about this car as long as I live." A smile formed on his kiss-swollen lips, grew, and became a laugh of sheer amusement and joy. "Buy it, Jim," he ordered. "We've kind of christened it already, and I don't think I can take seeing it around town if it's not ours." 

"Ours," Jim said. His arms closed around Blair, a chuckle vibrating from deep in his chest. "I like the sound of that." 

Blair pressed in closer to Jim's warm length, sighing contentedly. He could survive an Expedition. 

For this, he could survive a whole fleet of them. 

~ ~ ~ 

Finis 

\--Merry 

Feedback is a GOOD thing! meredith@netdoor.com 


End file.
